1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to the field of toothbrushes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cover for toothbrushes. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for a toothbrush which disinfects the bristles thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular brushing of teeth is considered paramount to healthy oral hygiene and prevention of tooth decay. The American Dental Association (ADA) recommends individuals brush their teeth at least twice a day to remove decay-causing plaque and tartar as protection against developing cavities, gingivitis and gum disease. Moreover, in 2003 according to the Lemelson-MIT Invention index the toothbrush was recognized as the number one invention Americans could not live without beating out the automobile, computer, cell phone, and microwave oven. Toothbrush covering devices are additionally important to keep toothbrushes clean and free of bacteria, dirt and the like between uses not only when stored in the ambient, but, especially, when stored in travel case and other closed confines.
The mouth harbors billions of bacteria and contaminates any object that comes in contact. The toothbrush is regularly used multiple times per day to remove food, debris and other dead cell debris, bacteria and bacterial plaques from oral cavity.
Buccal mucosa regenerates, a new mucosal cell replaces the dead cell debris which is washed in the saliva. Dental plaque has been estimated to harbor a billion bacteria per gram. After brushing the toothbrush gets contaminated with bacterial population from the oral cavity. The brush can remain contaminated and can reintroduce bacteria during the next use. This is particularly important because the contaminated brush would be a vehicle to perpetuate the infection process by reintroducing germs from earlier infection well after treatment or therapy.
Toothbrush covering devices have been well known in the art as early as the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,851, to Merendino. Numerous other examples exist and while these devices fulfill their respective objectives, there remains a need for improved toothbrush covers.